El peor error de tu vida
by Violette Moore
Summary: Las reglas son muy sencillas: esto es "El peor error de tu Vida" donde la más simple pregunta te puede llevar a las más vergonzosa derrota. (Este fic participa en el Rally The game is on del Foro: I am Sherlocked).


_Este Fic participa en el Rally "The game is on del Foro: I am Sherlocked" Los personajes no me pertenecen. Únicamente la historia que como siempre espero que sea de su agrado._

 ** _Beta Reader: Gudea._**

 _N/A: **¡Larga vida al imperio del Scotland Yard!**_

* * *

 **El peor error de tu vida.**

* * *

.

.

Saludos y Bienvenidos sean todos a un episodio más de: "El peor error de tu vida"

En esta ocasión tenemos a cuatro interesantes participantes: dos de ellos son hermanos pero no por ello pertenecen al mismo equipo. Sin mayor preámbulo permítanme presentar al equipo "Elemental" directo desde el 221B de Baker Street: Sherlock Holmes (Detective Consultor único en el mundo) y el Dr. John H. Watson. ¡Recíbanlos con un gran aplauso por favor!

Las cámaras se dirigen del apuesto presentador con peinado perfecto, corbata de moño perfecta, dientes de castor perfectos y un monísimo micrófono ridículamente estilizado, delgado y pequeño para sus muy robustas, enormes y peludas manos, a uno de los podios sobre el escenario y acto seguido aparecen en primer plano dos figuras sumamente conocidas, alabadas y admiradas por todos los espectadores y televidentes de Inglaterra.

En este punto hay que aclarar que, en algún lugar de Londres, Molly Hooper se quedó con la boca perfectamente abierta al tiempo que su esplendoroso muffin, el mismo en el que pasó trabajando exhaustivamente las ultimas dos horas, se desinflaba al compás de sus ilusiones.

En otra habitación de un departamento de los suburbios, exageradamente austero para la pomposidad de su dueño, una mujer tiraba a su amante en caída libre a la nada. Anderson apenas si tuvo oportunidad de preguntar qué demonios es lo que le pasaba puesto que más pronto que tarde Sally Donnovan comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón.

—¡Es ese friki! ¡FRIKI! ¡FRIKIIIIIII!

—¡Oh, por Dios son ellos! —La señora Hudson, protagonista de una escena similar pero sin comenzar a desvestir aún a su amante, dirigió sus delgados dedos en dirección al televisor. Michael, Mathew o simplemente ¿M? le dirigió una mirada a ella que por lo único que hizo a continuación fue comenzar a gritar que encendiera ese trasto viejo que tenía encima.

—¡La videocasetera, la videocasetera! ¡Tenemos que grabar esto!

—El casette que está en la videocasetera es el del nacimiento de mi bisnieto.

—¡Al demonio con tu nieto Matt!

—Michael.

—¡Lo que sea!

* * *

…

Correcto, si ya se han familiarizado con ellos es hora de conocer a nuestros retadores. Directo desde el Scotland Yard el equipo Umbrella: Mycroft "Gobierno Británico" Holmes y Gregory "Gavin" Lestrade. ¡Sus aplausos, por favor!

…

* * *

Ahora el grito de Molly sí que salió expulsado de sus cuerdas vocales llamando la atención de Mike que entró corriendo a la cocina pensando que su compañera de piso había decidido incendiar —otra vez— la bendita estufa por sus múltiples intentos de preparar panecillos para el sumamente galante y apuesto Sherlock Holmes.

—¡Es él! ¡Y él! —Sally Donnovan estaba al borde del paroxismo, en primera instancia estaba la persona que más odiaba junto a la persona que menos le importaba y en segundo lugar estaba su jefe. ¡Su muy maldito y odiado jefe! junto al excéntrico Dios Todopoderoso de Inglaterra: Mycroft "Gobierno Británico" Holmes.

—¡¿Qué?! —Anthea perdió por primera vez en su vida el piso. Literal, sus fuerzas la abandonaron y se fue en caída libre sobre la primera silla que encontró dentro de ese exclusivo café donde tenía por costumbre pasar por un panecillo más allá de la media tarde. Miró con ojos perdidos la pantalla de televisor donde un muy elegante Mycroft saludaba distraídamente a las cámaras poco antes de centrar su atención en el objeto de su abominación.

—Sherlock Holmes… —Moriarty, desde la comodidad del salón de belleza donde se encontraba, relamió sus labios con suma satisfacción, levantó la mano anillada por la parte baja de la bata que le colocó el peluquero y a un chasquido de dedos todo el maldito mundo se esfumó dejándolo a solas con su guardián. El mercenario que al igual que él observaba embelesado la diminuta pantalla donde una vez más hacía su aparición el presentador: Tonny Doo.

* * *

…

—Para los que no nos conocen o sintonizan por primera vez las reglas son muy sencillas: esto es "El peor error de tu Vida" donde la más simple pregunta te puede llevar a las más vergonzosa derrota. Concursantes —y esto lo dijo mirando alternativamente a ambos equipos— el primero de cada equipo que responda correctamente a una pregunta estará a cargo de responder absolutamente todas las demás preguntas a lo largo del desafío. Para los que no respondan, su misión será superar la parte física del circuito. Ambos deben sumar puntos en conjunto, esto quiere decir que si por ejemplo: Johnny Woo —y aquí señaló a John que por toda respuesta lo único que hizo fue tronar sus nudillos discretamente en el interior de los antebrazos. Contesta correctamente pero Sherly Hoo se queda a medio camino de completar el circuito su equipo no sumará un solo punto. Así que piensen bien antes de actuar, el tiempo corre a partir de… —Tonny Doo señaló un inmenso reloj digital que estaba colocado en el centro mismo del set. Los números rojos destellaron en un parpadeo y acto seguido inició la cuenta regresiva desde el diez, nueve…

—¿Qué demonios ¡HACEMOS AQUÍ!? —Y esta última parte, aunque deseó que sonara discreta, no pasó desapercibida por espectadores y televidentes que desde hacía un rato notaban como la bendita paciencia se escurría por cada poro de la piel de Watson hasta desaparecer en los pies.

—¿Que no es obvio?

—Cuando mencionaste que haríamos algo diferente esta tarde ¡JAMÁS ESPERÉ ESTO! —John se puso casi al mismo color del tablero, los números estaban ahora en el seis, cinco…

—No quisiera ser aguafiestas pero tengo la misma inquietud que John, Mycroft —el Gobierno Británico ni siquiera lo miró, estaba concentrado en su hermano, desnudando, destruyendo, poseyendo su alma incauta desde aquel podio de espectáculos y es que esa misma mañana ambos tuvieron un nuevo enfrentamiento de palabras. El mismo que culminó con la aseveración por parte de Sherlock de que él podía demostrar a "nivel nacional" que era más listo que su mentor y vaya que lo tendría que demostrar ahora.

—¿Myc? —La voz de Gregory se asfixio por el grito de ansiedad que tanto espectadores como televidentes comenzaron a soltar en una cacofonía incesante de: ¡TRES, DOS, UNO!

 _Beeeep_.

Tonny Doo recuperó el micrófono y sin más soltó la primera pregunta correspondiente a la categoría de Arquitectura e Historia:

—Fecha en que sonó por primera vez la campana de la torre de San Esteban ubicada en el antiguo Palacio de… —Mycroft presionó el botón rojo de su tablero frente la aterrada mirada de Greg que apenas si podía seguir el hilo de la pregunta o los acontecimientos.

—31 de mayo de 1859.

—¡Correcto! Pregunta para Elemental: nombre del arquitecto que diseñó la cuarta Catedral de San Pablo.

John se aferró al botón rojo. No porque supiera la respuesta sino porque se negaba a ser parte de un ridículo juego donde todo conocido de ahora en adelante sabría que fue él y solo él quien se dejó humillar públicamente por la obra y mandato divino de… Sherlock aplastó su mano con un certero golpe sobre el tablero, la luz roja del botón se encendió y así pudo responder:

—Sir Christopher Wren.

—¡Correcto!

—¡Voy a matarte…! —susurró el doctor a medida que se tomaba un segundo para aliviar el dolor de su mano. Sherlock simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa helada, la del infeliz —animal— que llevaba viviendo con él las últimas noches. El mismo que le había hecho el amor de inimaginables formas y aquello solo podría significar que el muy bastardo se vanagloriaba de esto. De la amenaza de una futura muerte que con toda seguridad incluiría algunos fetiches de la parte más oscura y recóndita de su cajón.

—Uuuujh, eso que estoy viendo son las mismísimas flamas del infierno —interrumpió Tonny Doo obligando a las cámaras a hacer un nuevo primer plano de esos dos. Si alguien tuviera que nombrar esta foto el nombre sin lugar a dudas sería "Amantes en Llamas" pero no era el momento de distraerse con esto.

—Parejas, si ya terminaron de rodar desnudos sobre una alfombra frente a la chimenea de la mansión de sus pensamientos. La segunda parte del juego entra en proceso. Gregory Lestrade, John Watson salgan del podio y entren al circuito.

Esto es: Sonríe, apunta y dispara.

…

* * *

—¡NO ES CIERTO! —Mike y Molly se abrazaron el uno al otro al tiempo que daban diminutos saltitos por el piso de la cocina y no dejaban de mirar a la pantalla. El juego de "Sonríe, apunta y dispara". Era un set al estilo "Base de entrenamiento de los Men in Black", salían figuras reales, otras falsas, el punto era saber a quién y dónde disparar.

—¡ACÁBALO JEFE! —Sally, quien para estas alturas ya estaba un poco más pero no totalmente vestida, se levantó cual haría una ateniense con la sábana de su amante a modo de toga Romana y miró la pantalla con la misma intensidad de una Furia.

—¡POR DIOS! —Anthea sudó frío. ¿Cómo, cómo? ¡CÓMO LE EXPLICARÍA ESO A SUS JEFES POR EL SANTISIMO, BUENO, PURO Y SANTO AMOR DE DIOS.

—¿Cien libras a Watson? —sugirió el mercenario a la vez que sacaba los billetes del interior de su saco y los colocaba sobre la mesita de accesorios del estilista.

—Que sean doscientas y si pierde el doctor me darás masaje de cuerpo completo también, Tigre.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

….

Los contendientes salieron a escena enfundados en unos elegantísimos trajes negros que hasta parecían cortados a la medida, acto seguido les entregaron los lentes oscuros a juego y las necesarias armas. Eran de juguete claro está, disparaban balas de pintura para la mala fortuna de John que estaría encantado de meterle una de esas al bendito presentador como siguiera mirando así a "SU" Sherlock Holmes.

—Las reglas son simples: Dos minutos con treinta segundos para disparar a todo lo que se mueva y que no sean ustedes. Si alguno dispara por error al contrario queda descalificado y no pueden quedarse a resguardo en un solo lugar, deben llegar del punto A al B. En su marcas… —John y Greg terminaron espalda contra espalda como en un duelo de armas y en este punto el doctor tuvo una segunda oportunidad de averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando. Susurró a Lestrade que para estas alturas tenía el rostro poco más que bañado en sudor.

—¿Te dijo que te traería aquí?

—Me dijo que saldríamos juntos, el muy bastardo solo necesitó eso. —Ambos intercambiaron suspiros, los alientos nerviosos de saberse los perros falderos de ese par de infelices pero aquello no duró demasiado.

La cuenta regresiva inició de nuevo.

—Tres, dos...

—¡DISPARA A LA YUGULAR JOHN! —gritó a todo pulmón la Señora Hudson al tiempo que levantaba ambos brazos al aire, Michael por su parte intentaba no atragantarse con las palomitas, este programa jamás se había puesto mejor.

…

* * *

Los contendientes partieron. Ambos eran maldítamente buenos con sus armas de fuego. Apuntaban a puntos específicos. En el caso de John al pecho, casi siempre en el corazón y en el caso de Lestrade a las extremidades. "Inmovilizar al objetivo, no asesinar", ése era su lema de vida y siguieron así a medida que burlaban diminutos obstáculos y se aproximaban a la parte final del circuito. John veía la cinta de meta al igual que Lestrade el cual por lo largo de sus piernas y entrenamiento constante era más rápido que él así que tenía que meter velocidad al asunto. La adrenalina ya bombeaba al cien por cien en el interior de sus venas y frenarla de golpe no resultaría en nada ni remotamente…

—¡John! —gritó Sherlock llamando la atención de los dos, Greg miró a uno de los "enemigos" dirigirse hacia él por detrás. El objetivo de los "extraterrestres" era entorpecer su paso, no lastimarlos, ni siquiera tocarlos pero el instinto de salvamento de Lestrade salió a flote y lo siguiente que hizo fue rodar por el piso para adquirir una buena posición de tiro y disparar al extra en el hombro derecho. La bala de pintura explotó en el lugar indicado y John se arrojó hacia el frente, la pintura lo alcanzó también y en ese momento sonó un inmenso y ensordecedor " _Beeeep_ ".

Tonny Doo recuperó el primer plano con su sonrisa resplandecientemente falsa y sin más exclamó.

—Umbrella cometió una falta. Descalificado.

—¿¡Qué!? —Gritó Myc con las mejillas encendidas.

—La pintura habla por si misma Mychy Hoo.

—¡Pero no le disparó a él!

—No me importa, las reglas son las reglas y esto es: "El peor error de tu vida". Debió pensarlo dos veces antes de salvar a su amigo.

* * *

…

—¡OH, NO! ¡Eso no se puede quedar así! —gritó Anthea a la vez que sacaba su flamante celular de su bolso y llamaba al Servicio Secreto.

—Quiero todo ¿me entienden? TODO lo que puedan obtener de ese tal Tony Doo.

—De inmediato.

—A este juego de "errores" podemos jugar todos —comentó para sus adentros la elegante morena y dicho esto dio un sorbo mas de su exquisito café que para estas alturas ya estaba ligeramente frío.

…

* * *

De regreso en el set y con sus respectivas ropas, Sherlock revisaba a John de la cabeza a los pies. Eso le llevó un par de segundos antes de volver a denigrar a su hermano, el tablero de ellos seguía en ceros y el del equipo "Elemental" tenía un flamante 100 en luces doradas que brillaban casi con la misma intensidad de su ego.

—Muy bien señores, Segunda Ronda.

Preguntas de Ciencia y Tecnología.

—Posición que ocupa en la tabla periódica el elemento: Eka-Astato o Ununseptio.

Sherlock se apresuró a presionar el botón y sin más respondió.

—Ciento dieciocho.

—¡Incorrecto! —Mycroft sonrió ampliamente, la sonrisa felina ensanchando sus rasgos, presionó el botón con elegancia y sin más respondió.

—Ciento diecisiete, error común querido hermano. El ciento dieciocho, Ununoctio, podría considerarse el hermano mayor del Ununseptio.

—Ya lo recuerdo. Su masa atómica es la más alta de todos los elementos sintetizados. Comprensible que te sientas atraído por el tema.

—Ah, debí dejar que mamá pusiera esa cortina de elementos químicos que tanto querías en nuestra alcoba quizá así podrías haber aprendido algo.

—¡Huuy! Toquen el timbre que me quiero bajar —interrumpió Tonny Doo recuperando el dominio de la situación—. Umbrella esta es su oportunidad de volver a la contienda.

Gregory y Myc intercambiaron miradas que querían decir más de mil discursos Tonny Doo tuvo que soltar el moño de su corbata.

—Estaban que arden. ¡Los cuatro! Dios que alguien le trajera su DIU porque no sabía cómo es que no lograría concebir entre tanta testosterona.

—Correcto, en vista de que no pueden separarse durante dos minutos esto es: "Toma mi mano".

* * *

…

—¡AHHHHH! —Molly literalmente dejó sordo a Mike, ese juego era de sus favoritos y aparecía en todas sus fantasías de pareja. A decir verdad era de lo más revelador y arriesgado y no estaba segura de tener autoridad moral para disfrutarlo tanto pero por lo menos agradecía que fueran: Gregory y Mycroft y no Sherlock y John.

—¡NOOOO! —gritó Anderson con su propia toga romana aunque en él lucía más bien como "Cupido enfundado en un pañal gigante"—. ¿No van a hacerlo o sí? —preguntó nervioso al tiempo que intercambiaba miradas con Sally.

—¡NO, JEFE! —gritó Donnovan a la pantalla— ¡NO PUEDES HACERLO!

—¡SÍ! Sí… —agregó Jim al tiempo que colocaba una pierna sobre la otra y miraba la pantalla con el brillo de los que disfrutan una ejecución pública.

…

* * *

—El juego —prosiguió Tonny Doo—. Consiste en lo siguiente: Gregory deberás cerrar los ojos durante un minuto exacto en lo que preparamos el set y acto seguido deberás encontrar y tomar la mano de tu acompañante.

…

—Oh, Dios. Espero que sus padres no tengan cable en casa —mencionó la señora Hudson pues ciertamente, creía que esta revelación podría ser demasiado para los padres de los Holmes.

—Cariño —interrumpió Michael—. Yo no tengo cable, esto es televisión abierta.

—Oh, bueno. Siempre se puede amar a los hijos sin importar sus… desvaríos.

…

Gregory pasó saliva. Cerró los ojos y después contó en la mente sesenta Mississippis. ¡Mentira! Lo que hizo durante un minuto completo fue preguntar a Dios, la Tierra, la Luna o los ángeles, qué fue lo que hizo para terminar metido en este lío. La cuenta regresiva volvió, se estaba cansando de esas voces a gritos, seguro eso reemplazaría al payaso de la sierra eléctrica en sus pesadillas. Poco después de hacer esa analogía escuchó el sonoro " _Beeeep_ " y lo que tenía ante él era un montón de puertas de diferentes colores y de las cuales sobresalían un conjunto bastante uniforme de: manos.

—No es cierto… —se mencionó internamente. _¿De verdad creían que él no era capaz de reconocer las delgadas y bien formadas manos de Mycroft Holmes?_ Sonrío mínimamente y con cierta "duda" fingida comenzó a observar y descartar las manos: Muy delgada, dedo corazón demasiado largo, esa tiene una línea de más. _¿No era normal que conociera el número de líneas sobre las palmas de sus manos, verdad?_ Ligeramente más bronceada…Un segundo. Esa mano tenía el tono, la proporción, el anillo era el indicado, hasta los gemelos sobre el puño de la camisa eran los correctos (no es que las otras no tuvieran esos detalles) pero sin lugar a dudas esta era la de él. Sonrió más ampliamente al tiempo que Tonny Doo le gritaba al oído.

—¿Estás seguro de tu decisión Gregy Loo? —Lestrade, que hasta ahora no era consciente de que había sido seguido por el presentador, cual si fuera un ánima en pena saltó sobre sí mismo pero la mano que observaba se afianzó a la de él. El contacto era el mismo, su calor y proporción. Todo de Mycroft Holmes encajaba a la perfección en el cuerpo de él y para confirmar la teoría la puerta se abrió segundos después de que él se estabilizara y de ella emergió el mismísimo "Gobierno Británico" Holmes.

La audiencia estalló en vítores. Al igual que todos y cada uno de los espectadores en el café donde Anthea ya parecía una reina rodeada de todo el bendito Servicio Secreto. Habían llegado hace un par de segundos con toda la información pertinente a Tonny Doo.

—¡Así es como se entrena a una pareja, jefe! —gritó orgullosa y el Servicio Secreto se mostró de acuerdo.

—¡LO HIZO, LO HIZO, LO HIZO! —gritaba Molly que para estas alturas ya debería haber conseguido que todos sus vecinos salieran corriendo al creer que ella y su "compañero" estaban siendo masacrados por el buen Jack el Destripador.

—Yo podría reconocer tus manos… —comentó como no queriendo la cosa el sensual Anderson, solo para ser bateado por una mirada indiferente de Sally.

—Lo única forma en que podrías reconocer mis manos sería si las tuvieras en tu…

—OK, no lo digas en alto… es cierto.

…

* * *

—Pff… tú y yo podríamos hacer eso con los ojos cerrados —comentó Sherlock para el deleite de John puesto que ahora el tablero de Umbrella tenía el mismo número 100 en letras doradas, brillando y burlándose en su cara.

—¡Auuuu! —rugió cual lobo Tonny Doo—. Jamás me habían encendido tanto a lo largo del show pero lamentablemente el tiempo se nos está acabando y hay que deshacer el empate.

Ultima Ronda.  
Arte y espectáculos.

La sonrisa de superioridad y altanería se desdibujó casi al mismo tiempo del rostro de ambos hermanos. Si bien Mycroft tenía piezas de arte carísimas adornando tanto su departamento como oficina, todas ésas las había elegido Anthea y cuando le parloteaba sobre los nombres, historias, periodos artísticos a los que pertenecía cada una él simplemente no retenía nada. A veces solo se limitaba a decir: "quiero el más caro y que tenga colores grises y azules". Esos colores naturalmente le hacían pensar en Greg, el mismo que tenía a su lado y que ya le estaba colocando la toalla de la derrota sobre los hombros. Pero no sería tan aplastante su caída. Aún no. Si él no tenía noción alguna del arte o los espectáculos, seguro como el infierno que Sherlock tampoco. Así que ahora el juego entre ellos estaría en demostrar quién sabía menos.

—¿Qué es tan divertido ahora Sherlock? —preguntó John quién a su vez ya se estaba preparando para correr sobre lava ardiente o la estupidez que siguiera en este ridículo juego.

—El peor error de tu vida… —comentó en un suave barítono pero con la seguridad de que su hermano lograría leer sus labios. Mycroft le obsequió una diminuta inclinación de rostro y sin más Tonny Doo disparó su pregunta.

—Nombre de uno de los principales representantes del postimpresionismo. En sus obras se destaca el uso de colores vivos así como trazos fuertes y bien definidos, creó varios autorretratos así como la muy conocida y afamada "Noche Estre… —Mycroft presionó el botón muy seguro de sí mismo. Ése nombre lo sabía, lo tenía en la punta de su lengua. Anthea tenía ese miserable cuadro de la "Noche Estrellada" en la salita de su oficina y la firma decía sin lugar a dudas:

—Vincent Van Dort.

—¡Incorrecto!

* * *

….

—¡AHHHHH! Lo voy a llevar al d'Orsay de rodillas y azotaré su trasero con un látigo hasta que memorice todas y cada una de las obras ahí exhibidas —gritó con furia Anthea a la vez que tomaba el vaso de su café y lo arrojaba a la pantalla.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! —Se destornilló de la risa Moriarty. ¿Van Dort? Era enserio. ¡No podía ser posible! Eso era de nivel "primaria". Cuando dejó de abrazar su estómago y reír a mandíbula suelta se le ocurrió una nueva idea.

—Tigre, ya sé que vamos a hacer mañana

—¿Robar las obras de Van Gogh que estén en exhibición dentro del museo?

—Correcto.

…

* * *

—¿Van Dort? —preguntó incrédula Molly a Mike quien solo se limitó a levantar los hombros y seguir viendo el televisor.

…

* * *

—¿Van Dort? —preguntó a su vez Anderson a Donnovan quién para no errar buscó la respuesta en Google.

…

* * *

—¿Qué no es Van Gogh? —Michael miró a la Señora Hudson quien tenía ganas de estrellar su cabeza contra los almohadones de la sala. ¿De todas las preguntas de nivel básico en el mundo se tenía que equivocar con esta? Dios… pobres de sus padres, pobre de su madre. Pensándolo bien, ¿lo estarían viendo sus padres?

…

* * *

—¡Ese es el nombre de un personaje animado creado por Tim Burton, so Bruto!

—Querida, es nuestro primogénito.

—Más le vale que responda bien el otro o haremos una visita a Baker Street en este preciso segundo.

—Pero está lloviendo y el auto…

—¡Enciende ese auto! Mis hijos no van a ser un par de ignorantes, creí que te lo había dejado en claro hace cuarenta años.

—De acuerdo, iré a buscar las llaves, amor.

* * *

…

Luego de los minutos de suspenso y tensión que prosiguieron a la palabra "Van Dort" Sherlock se apoderó del botón de mando, presionó y pronunció.

—Víctor Von Doom.

—Incorrecto. Ese es un personaje de Marvel y su tiempo de respuesta se ha terminado —declaró Tonny Doo antes de pasar a la siguiente ronda—.Chicos, les recuerdo que necesito al menos una respuesta correcta para que sus parejas puedan pasar al circuito. Enciendan sus neuronas, hagan sinapsis y contesten correctamente: "Nombre del objeto del sistema solar que primero fue planeta, luego se convirtió en objeto transneptuniano y después pasó a ser planeta enano".

John y Greg iban a saltar sobre los botones pero Tonny Doo los interrumpió.

—Si sus parejas no responden correctamente los cuatro serán descalificados y pasaran al muro de la vergüenza.

Las cámaras se deslizaron ahora de los petrificados rostros de los concursantes a una encantadora pared donde lucían las fotografías de todos los que habían tenido una esplendorosa derrota. Cabe mencionar que las fotos eran de rostros bañados en su totalidad por una sustancia café que ambos Holmes lograron identificar como lodo.

—¡Así es! Mis ardientes guerreros, contesten erróneamente y los bañaremos con 40 litros de aguas residuales y lodo de lo más profundo y contaminado del río Támesis. ¿Están preparados? El tiempo corre ¡AHORA!

—¡Sherlock, por Dios! —comenzó a rogar John, pero el detective ya estaba en algo similar al estado de shock—. ¡No te encierres en tu maldito palacio, insensible animal, egocéntrico, narcisista y pusilánime!

—¿No tienes ni puñetera idea verdad? —preguntó Greg a la vez que iba desprendiéndose de su saco, Mycroft lo detuvo en su acción, presionó el botón y respondió.

—Plutón.

—¡Correcto!

…

* * *

—¡CAFÉ Y DONAS GLASEADAS PARA TODOS! —gritó Anthea al tiempo que sacaba su Masterd Card en alto y todo el Servicio Secreto comenzaba a gritar como si del ejército Espartano se tratara.

—¡HOLMES! ¡HOLMES! ¡HOLMES!

…

* * *

Sally se arrojó a los brazos de Anderson, acaba de descubrir que nada la excitaba más que la posibilidad de ver humillado a nivel nacional a ese maldito friki de mierda y por su parte los que ya estaban comiendo un muffin de chocolate desinflado y algo pegajoso eran Molly y Mike

—Tenía que pasar…—comentó Mike lamiendo a conciencia la superficie de su cuchara.

—Indudablemente. —corroboró Molly sin perder de vista los últimos acontecimientos.

…

* * *

—Tigre…—Solicitó Moriarty con una ligera inclinación de rostro y la ceja levantada.

—¿Quieres que interfiera las transmisiones de audio y video de todo Londres para que la humillación pública del Detective Consultor Único en el Mundo no pase desapercibida?

—Qué comes que adivinas. —Moran envió un mensaje cadena a las personas indicadas y en menos de lo que canta un gallo en todas las pantallas de televisión se veía el mismo espectáculo.

* * *

…

Tonny Doo volvía al primer plano.

—Como el tiempo se nos ha acabado y ya preparamos los cañones de lodo equipo "Elemental" lamento informarles que estén listos o no… El peor error de su vida fue haber venido a este set. Quítense todo lo que consideren importante y acompáñenme al muro de la vergüenza.

John no se quitó nada, aunque si lamentó no traer unos de esos nudillos metálicos para comenzar a romperle el alma a golpes a Sherlock, éste se desprendió de su abrigo y la bufanda a juego. A medida que iban pasando a la altura de los otros, Mycroft pronunció.

—Errar es de humanos, hermanito.

—También la venganza.

—Oh, madura ¿quieres? Te habrías ahorrado el espectáculo si simplemente aceptaras que sigo siendo el más listo de los dos.

John al escuchar esto sintió como la rabia inundaba sus sentidos, los colocaron cual si fueran presos con los brazos a la espalda y las cabezas en alto, ordenaron que cerraran los ojos pues el chico del equipo de seguridad se había ido a comer o quizá Tonny Doo quería imágenes de Sherlock sumergido en lodo hasta la conciencia para poder fantasear con él a satisfacción.

—¿Una última palabra que quieran pronunciar? —Sherlock no tenía ninguna pero John tenía muchas. Se arrojó sobre el otro al momento exacto en que el cañon de lodo disparaba. Lo derribó con su cuerpo y una vez en posición se colocó sobre él para comenzar a azotar su humanidad por las solapas de la camisa contra el piso.

—¡Tú! ¡TÚ ERES EL PEOR ERROR DE MI VIDA!

—¡Claro que no! —Se defendió como pudo el Holmes. —El bigote. ¡Ése es el peor error de tu vida!

—¡Guarda silencio!

—¡O comprometerte con alguien que no amabas!

—¡No me cambies el tema!

—¡Casarte con ella!

—¡Sherlock!

Tonny Doo obligaba a las cámaras a hacer capturas desde todos los ángulos y es que en algún momento de la "masacre" ese par de "bombones de chocolate" se enzarzaron en un profundo y apasionado beso.

—¡AHHHH! ¡Pero que veo! ¡Estamos en horario familiar chicos, por favor controlen sus impulsos!

Y para todos los que están en casa. Esto fue: "El peor error de tu vida". Sintonízennos mañana a la misma hora y en el mismo canal.

Yo soy Tonny Doo y antes de despedirnos:

Los ganadores se llevan un par de boletos con todo pagado para visitar los museos más sobresalientes del circuito: "Londres, España y Francia". Traten de recordar los nombres que sí son importantes esta vez. ¿De acuerdo? Fue todo por hoy.

Hasta la próxima.

* * *

 ** _Violette Moore._**


End file.
